Love Me Now
by BlackFalling
Summary: When unsettling truths from Ritsu's past come back to haunt him, how will Takano handle it? How will it affect their current relationship and their past together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and all of its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Shungiku Nakamura and I do not profit from this in any way! Also, this is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi based fanfic so I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much for what is to come! This is yaoi (boyxboy) and rated M for: violence, swearing, and good ol'fashioned lovin! Enjoy!

Love Me Now

Onodera Ritsu sat nervously at his desk, fidgeting in his suit. That morning, his mother had given him yet another phone call demanding that he uphold his place in the Onodera family and marry An. Although Ritsu was trying to act calm, he was scared and couldn't focus.

Takano Masamune sighed as he looked around. In front of him sat all the other editors and it was glaringly obvious that they were all looking at Ritsu worriedly. The poor young editor was radiating fear and no one could figure out why.

_It's not as though it's his first week here anymore.. _Takano worried, _and he hasn't messed up on anything lately either. Maybe I should try to talk to him?_

Takano got up as he finished his thoughts and noticed looks of relief on the other editor's faces knowing that someone was going to try and fix the situation. As Takano approached Ritsu though, he realized the younger man wasn't paying attention.

"Onodera" Takano began as he gently touched Ritsu's shoulder only to back up in shock as Ritsu completely flinched out of his reach and looked at Takano with wide fear-filled eyes.

"Onodera, what's-" Takano started quickly, concerned with what had Ritsu so worked up, but was cut off as an older man entered the office.

"Ah! Ritsu!" began the man, "there you are!"

Ritsu's head whipped around to face the newcomer and he involuntarily backed up towards Takano in the process.

"F-father..." Ritsu started, "W-what are you doing here?"

It was subtle, but Takano was sure he could see Ritsu trembling. _What is going on here? _

"Well, son, I was just stopping in to have a word with you." Ritsu's father replied, all smiles, "That is, of course, if it's alright with Takano-san. I promise, it's important but I will be quick."

Ritsu stayed facing forward as Takano replied.

"Well...I suppose since it's important. But please don't make a habit of it. This is company time."

"Of course, Takano-san. Thank you. Come Ritsu, I saw a little empty room down the hall."

Ritsu hesitated for a second, but then quietly followed after his father.

Takano turned and returned to his seat after they left but Ritsu's father's presence had done nothing to calm him. If anything, it made it worse. Takano had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't place what it was for. He hoped he was wrong.

Meanwhile, Ritsu followed his father into a small conference room down the hall before quietly closing the door behind them. He had just begun turning around when a sharp slap to the face caused him to take a step back. Ritsu slowly lifted his hand to his now-swelling cheek before turning his eyes to his father's angry face.

"You little shit, I've given you EVERYTHING and this is how you repay me?"

Ritsu took a step back, coming into contact with the wall behind him as he attempted to escape his father's wrath.

"Kohinata-san is at our house as we speak, FURIOUS because you upset his daughter by saying you wouldn't marry her! Do you know how important that deal is for us? For my company? Do you!?"

Ritsu began to shake as his father yanked him forward by the arms and threw him into a set of tables and chairs. Ritsu already knew there would be bruises on his arms and body by tomorrow. He wanted to say something, wanted to defend himself but he knew if he did it would only be worse. It was always worse...

"I gave you your freedom! When you selfishly quit my company and transferred here I let you, but this?! This is too much! You ungrateful little brat!"

Ritsu whimpered as his father yanked him up by the arms again and slammed him into the wall. Ritsu's hands lay limp at his sides and tears began to fall from his eyes as his father's hands tightened around his throat.

"Fucking disgrace," the older man began in a quieter, more menacing tone, "I should have left you at that fucking school overseas. You don't deserve to be my son. You WILL marry Kohinata's daughter, even if I have to drag you down the fucking aisle. I swear to God if you give me anymore problems I will beat you till-"

He was cut off from finishing his sentence as Takano entered the room.

"I love you son," Ritsu's father quickly transitioned the choke-hold into a loving embrace and softened his voice. "We just want whats best for you. Always."

Takano coughed lightly to announce his presence.

"Onodera-san," Takano began tightly, he wasn't fooled, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"But of course Takano-san. I wouldn't want to keep my son from his work...Ritsu? You will come over tomorrow evening, won't you? Your mother misses you. Dinner will be at six."

Ritsu nodded dumbly when his father squeezed a little too tightly before backing off. The older man gave Takano one last fake smile before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and all of its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Shungiku Nakamura and I do not profit from this in any way! Also, this is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi based fanfic so I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much for what is to come! This is yaoi (boyxboy) and rated M for: violence, swearing, and good ol'fashioned lovin! Enjoy!

-chpt 2-

Takano closed and locked the door to the room before turning around and facing Ritsu.

"..Ritsu.." he began in a gentle voice, staying still, "Ritsu it's alright." Takano wasn't planning on coming to Ritsu yet, he was worried he would only scare him more. However, when Ritsu began to sob and slumped to the floor, Takano knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He had to hold the one he loved. He had to.

"Shhh Ritsu shhhh," Takano was tightly holding him now, "Ritsu, shhh I promise, I won't let you go, you're safe, shhhhhh."

Ritsu continued to sob into Takano's chest, for the first time unwilling and unable to put on his mask in front of the one he loved, because, yes, he did love Takano. He could admit that. Should have been able to admit that for months. Years even. Ritsu had always known, but this side of him, this ugly hurt side, he had never wanted Takano...Masamune to find out about it.

"S-sempai..." he sobbed out, "p-please...I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Takano separated them slightly so he could look into Ritsu's eyes.

"What? Why? Why are you sorry?! Ritsu, you have NOTHING to be sorry for!"

"B-but..I'm so...I'm so pathetic!" Ritsu choked out, "I can't even defend myself!"

Takano's was furious at the words, _How dare that man do this to MY Ritsu!_

"Ritsu, it's not pathetic! Your father is pathetic! He has no right to hurt you like this! Ritsu, it isn't your fault!"

"P-please...Takano...Masamune! Please still love me! I'm sorry! Please, love me!"

If it was possible, Takano's heart broke even further at the sad pleas of his lover. He would make sure that Ritsu's father paid for this. He would make sure that Ritsu was never hurt again.

Scooping Ritsu up into his arms, Takano quickly took the elevator down to the parking area, glad that for once he had driven his car in to work.

"Takano...Takano our work," Ritsu protested lightly.

"Neither of us are fit to work today Ritsu."

"But.."

"Shhhhh I'll make sure it's taken care of." Takano ended the discussion gently.

Takano placed Ritsu gently into the passenger seat and closed the door before going around and getting in on his own side. Once in, Takano pulled out his phone and sent a brief text to Yokozawa explaining his and Onodera's quick departure and promising further details soon. With the message sent, Takano started the car and quickly drove them both back to their apartment building before once again carrying Ritsu to his room.

Ritsu's heart was pounding in his chest as Takano set him down on the edge of his bed and went to retrieve his first-aid kit from the bathroom. Ritsu wanted to cry again as he realized how gentle Takano was being with him and the years that were wasted by them being separated. As Takano returned and looked Ritsu in the eyes, Ritsu did begin to cry a little.

"Shhh Ritsu, why are you crying?" Takano asked quietly. He felt he had to be extra careful with the younger man now as he was sure to be more fragile than ever.

"Because...you're so nice...and...and I've been terrible..." Ritsu answered sadly, remembering all of the times he had refused Takano's advances. Even knowing what would have happened had he accepted, he still couldn't help but feel all of this might have been avoided if he wasn't such a coward.

"None of that Ritsu, I've always known you loved me, no matter how you denied it, it was always written in your eyes. Now," Takano reached forward to wipe away stray tears, "let me look at your injuries. I need to make sure you aren't bleeding anywhere."

Slowly, Ritsu allowed Takano to undress him down to his boxers. When the clothing was removed, Takano couldn't help but gasp. Up until that point, he had only been able to see the bruise gracing his lovers cheek but now he could see everything. Ritsu's arms and neck were covered in fat bruises where he had been yanked or squeezed too tightly. His knees and legs were bruised and cut where he had fallen, and his chest and back were bruised and swelling where he had harshly hit the tables.

"Oh..Ritsu..." Takano started but was unable to finish. His shaking hands reached out and began the delicate process of bandaging each injury as necessary while his own eyes welled with tears.

_How long has this been happening? Why did I never notice? I slept with him for Christ's sake!_

Takano reined in his anger towards himself when he pressed a little too hard and caused Ritsu to flinch again.

"I'm sorry...Ritsu..I'm so so sorry..." Takano apologized and they both knew it wasn't just for pressing too hard.

"It's...it's alright...M-masamune...I never told you..I...I never wanted you to know.."

Takano finished his work then and simply set the kit on the floor as he guided Ritsu further back onto the bed. The younger man was shaking once again and he could only assume it was from the adrenaline wearing off inside of his body. Takano curled up beside him and pulled the blankets up around them.

"Masamune..today..please, can..can we just.." Ritsu was unable to finish due to his nerves getting the better of him.

"Ssshhhh Ritsu, I'm just going to hold you. Everything's fine. You're safe."

Ritsu visibly relaxed at the words and as Takano held him close in his strong arms, he knew that he was indeed safe. Once Ritsu completely stopped shaking he began to fall asleep. His mind was just getting hazy when he remembered there was something he wanted, needed, to say to Takano.

"...Masamune..." he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I...I love you."

Takano squeezed Ritsu tighter to himself, still careful of his wounds though, before replying.

"I love you too, Ritsu. I always have, and I always will. No matter what. Now, sleep, love."

Ritsu drifted off then, feeling safe for the first time in years knowing that when he woke up again, Takano would be there to greet him.

A/N: HEADS UP! This sounds like an ending but IT ISN'T THE END! See what's in store for our poor Ritsu coming up! By the way, review please! They make me so happy..


	3. Chapter 3

Takano sat up in his bed, Ritsu held lovingly in his arms. Under any normal circumstances, he would be ecstatic right now, but then, these weren't normal circumstances. From his position, Takano could easily see several of the bruises from yesterday, most of which had become more pronounced overnight. Even worse though were the feelings of guilt that welled up inside of the older man.

_I've slept with Ritsu so many times, how did I never notice these? How long has this been going on? Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me? Oh, right, because I apparently laughed at him back when we were in middle school...this is so frustrating! If I could take it back I would! All this time I've.._

Takano was cut off from his musings as Ritsu began to fidget in his sleep, the first signs of his awakening. Sure enough, just a few minutes later, Ritsu's eyes opened and he looked around, adorably confused.

"Mmm..Takano? Wh-?" Ritsu cut himself off then as he blushed with shame, remembering the day before. In a matter of seconds his eyes were again filling with tears and he buried his face in Takano's chest. Takano held on tighter to the young editor, needing to convey the overwhelming love he held for the other.

"Shh Ritsu, everything is fine now. We're at my apartment. No one can hurt you here..." Takano trailed off as Ritsu clutched him tighter. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but he didn't know how to start, or if Ritsu would even be willing to talk about what happened.

"...Ritsu," he began, "I...I want to talk about what happened yesterday. Can we do that?"

There was a long pause that filled the room and Takano was worried about how Ritsu had tensed up but finally the younger man nodded into Takano's chest. Takano released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Ritsu...I love you, so it's ok for you to tell me the truth. It won't change how I feel about you. Your father beat you yesterday. I saw it, and, I'm guessing, this wasn't the first time, was it?"

Another long pause, and then a nod. Takano's heart broke for his lover.

"How long has this been going on? When did it start?"

After a few minutes of silence, Takano thought he wasn't going to get an answer this time and was just about to start speaking again when Ritsu quietly spoke.

"It...it started when I was really little. I don't remember much about the first time. I think I was five.."

Ritsu's voice broke on the last word and Takano held him close for awhile before he started again.

"Ritsu, love, did...did this have anything to do with why you left? Why you didn't tell me you were leaving? Or had a fiance?"

Ritsu began to tremble but answered anyways.

"My dad..he..he beat me for everything I did wrong. Especially things that didn't 'uphold the Onodera name.' I had gotten used to it, just doing everything I was told, but then, in middle school, I saw you. I watched you and I knew that I had fallen in love. It was wrong, and I felt stupid but I loved you. I started going home later so that I could see you. I got in trouble but I didn't care. Then, when you agreed to go out with me and we actually started dating, I was so h-happy" Ritsu's voice broke on the word, "I didn't know what to do with myself I was so happy. Eventually we started sleeping together and I loved you even more. Then you laughed at me, at my confession. I remember feeling so hurt I had to get away from you. That night, though, I went home and my parents announced that I was engaged to An. I was furious! I was upset with you but I still loved you, more than anything. I couldn't marry her and so I told my parents I wouldn't. I told them I had a lover, a male, and that I was going to be with him no matter what."

Ritsu paused in his speech, sobbing and absorbed in whatever happened next. Takano couldn't recall the last time he'd heard Ritsu speak so freely. He was happy but at the same time Takano was scared. Honestly, truly scared. He didn't want to know what happened next, but he needed to.

"Ritsu...what happened next? What did your parents do?"

"...I don't remember much," he began, "but the next time I woke up I was in a hospital. They told me I fell down the stairs. I had 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, broken leg, a large cut at the top of my forehead and smaller cuts and bruises covering the rest of my body..they told me I was lucky to survive the 'fall..'"

Takano remained silent but his fists clenched in anger. More than anything he wanted to drive over to Ritsu's parents house and confront the older man. To beat him like he had beaten Ritsu all those years...but...Ritsu needed him. Here. Safe. Takano tried to calm himself when Ritsu started speaking again.

"A few days after I woke up my parents arrived. They didn't say much but they gave me all of my stuff, packed into luggage and a plane ticket. They told me from now till they decided I had redeemed myself I would be studying abroad at the school they selected. I would not be allowed home or any contact with the family until I had proven myself worthy of the Onodera name. Then...they left. I didn't see them again until I graduated." Ritsu began to rush, "I wanted to talk to you, to call you or write you but I didn't know how. My parents took away anything I didn't need for school and I was scared if I did that they would find out and this time I would really die.."

"It's ok Ritsu, I understand now." Takano assured.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, please forgive me? Please still love me!"

A/N: Oooooh cliffy! What will Takano say? What about Ritsu's dinner with his parents still? So much to come! Please review, I'll love you forever~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: TO ALL MY READERS: I'm soooo sorry I'm a terrible person and I've left you wanting for soooooo long :'( please accept this bit of smut as my formal apology along with the fact that I will be uploading all the remaining chapters to this story as quickly as possible. I know it isn't much of an excuse but I've just been really busy with school and moving and my best friend had a baby and ya lots and lots and lots of stuff but still, I should've written SOMETHING and for that I am sorry. If anyone reads this rant, don't kill me! Love, as always, and please enjoy!

Ritsu felt terrible and pathetic. He was sobbing into Takano's chest again. He needed the reassurance that Takano wasn't going to abandon him though. He needed to know that everything was right between them and that Takano still wanted him.

"Takano...Takano please.." Ritsu looked up with watery eyes into Takano's, silently looking for any hesitation, before stretching himself up and placing a gentle kiss on the older man's lips.

===== WARNING: IT'S SEXY TIME BITCHES! WOO! =========

Takano moaned, it was the first time Ritsu had initiated anything between them since the incident when they were younger.

Encouraged, Ritsu deepened the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around the older man's neck while sitting up more to straddle his lap. Once there, Ritsu pressed himself tightly to Masamune, their chests rubbing together deliciously and causing him to moan.

"Mmmm Ritsu.." Takano moaned back breathlessly before quickly flipping Ritsu over and onto his back. As much as he loved a dominant Ritsu on top, he wanted, NEEDED to show Ritsu just how much he still loved him.

Takano reverently stroked his hands up and down Ritsu's sides while keeping their lips connected. Soon Ritsu moaned again and Takano took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Ritsu's mouth. They battled for dominance briefly out of habit but it was obvious that Takano was, and always would be, the winner. They broke apart for air after several minutes and Takano placed one more chaste kiss on Ritsu's lips before slowly beginning to work his way down the younger man's body.

Ritsu gasped softly as Takano started as his neck, sucking and leaving a trail of kiss marks along the way as he moved down to Ritsu's collarbone and finally stopped at his nipples. There, the older man played for several minutes going back and forth between the two and smirking as Ritsu squirmed beneath him. Takano groaned though when Ritsu's squirming caused him to accidentally press his manhood into Takano's own. Takano pressed back, briefly allowing himself the small pleasure, before continuing his path downward with his lips. He paused again at the waistband of Ritsu's boxers before looking up, silently asking permission.

"Takano...I want you...please.."

Takano smiled broadly, "I love you, Ritsu. Always."

Without hesitation, Takano latched his fingers into Ritsu's boxers and pulled them off completely before throwing them aside onto the floor. Takano's eyes roamed the newly revealed flesh before his hands started sliding up and down the now-bare thighs. Slowly, Takano brought his mouth down towards Ritsu's erection before gently caressing it with his breath. Ritsu whimpered above him, enticing Takano to lightly kiss the tip and then to take it completely into his mouth. Takano moaned at the taste of what was purely Ritsu and then began lowering himself until Ritsu's erection was completely engulfed by his warm mouth.

"Oh..oh god, Masamune!" Ritsu moaned loudly as Takano began sucking and bobbing his head in earnest, taking all the younger man into the back of his throat and swallowing around it several times.

"Oh GOD!" Ritsu cried, thrashing his head from side to side. Takano smirked as Ritsu suddenly stilled, and, with a loud cry, came down Takano's throat.

Takano swallowed before retrieving the lube from his bedside table which he then used to begin coating his fingers.

"Ritsu? Are you ready?"

"Yes,Takano...please..." Ritsu begged as Takano gently rubbed around his hole.

"Hmm" Takano hummed his approval before slowly entering one finger into the pucker. When that finger was met with no resistance, Takano added a second and began scissoring them back and forth inside his lover. Ritsu moaned wantonly on the bed, spreading his legs a little wider to accommodate. Soon Takano added the third and began thrusting and crooking his fingers.

"AH! MASAMUNE!" Ritsu cried out as Takano hit his prostrate, "Please! Please! I need you now!"

What little resolve Takano had melted away with those words and he quickly aligned himself with Ritsu's entrance before slowly pushing in.

Ritsu grimaced slightly at the pain and Takano stopped himself to let the younger adjust. When Ritsu nodded he began pushing in again. Takano moaned as he finally finished pushing all the way inside of Ritsu. After allowing him a few more minutes to adjust again, Takano began thrusting. His pace was slow at first, however, when Ritsu started moaning loudly again he couldn't control himself and quickly sped up.

"Oh god..oh god, Takano..faster, please! Harder!"

"Mmmm Ritsu," Takano groaned deeply as Ritsu tightened sporadically around him.

Takano changed his angle then and Ritsu screamed even louder and the older man began hitting his prostrate straight on with every thrust.

"Oh..oh god..Takano! Takano! So..so close! Gonna cum!" Ritsu gasped out.

Takano reached his hand down between them quickly and began tugging at Ritsu's neglected member while pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Come with me Ritsu! Come now!"

Ritsu screamed and his vision went white as he finally went over the edge. Between them, his hot cum splattered up to paint both his and Takano's chests. The combined feelings of Ritsu's cum on him and the tightening of his passage caused Takano to call out Ritsu's name as he came as well.

==========END of SEXY TIME========================

Takano collapsed onto Ritsu, both panting and satiated, before rolling off to the side and pulling Ritsu towards his chest.

They laid that way for several minutes until they both had caught their breath.

"I love you Ritsu, so much.." Takano whispered into the top of the younger's head.

"I love you too, Masamune.." Ritsu replied before yawning adorably.

Takano chuckled quietly before commanding Ritsu with a gentle "sleep."

-several hours later-

It was now 2 pm and Ritsu was still asleep in Takano's bed. Normally Ritsu never slept past 10 am, but considering the stress and errr other activities he had just participated in with Takano, he thought it best to let the younger man sleep. Takano, however, was presently in his kitchen getting ready to leave.

After Ritsu had fallen asleep, Takano had taken the opportunity to shower and change. He wanted to stay with his lover and enjoy their moments together...

_But I have things that still need to be taken care of_... Takano thought darkly.

With that in mind, Takano left the apartment, locking the front door behind himself and not looking back.

_This ends today._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG you guys..this chapter..._the feels..._ugh, why did I write this...enjoy.

Takano arrived at the Onodera house at exactly 3:27 pm. Once parked, he got out and walked smoothly up to the front door before knocking. The Onodera butler answered at once and allowed the man entrance without a word before he himself left to "run errands" for the house members.

_Finally all of my stupid family connections are good for something _Masamune thought darkly.

Earlier this afternoon, Ritsu's mother, along with all other staff and guests, had been silently and efficiently escorted off the premises either willingly or, in Ritsu's mother's case, under the impression that a dear friend just _had _to meet with her right then. This left the house completely and utterly empty, except, of course, for the one person Takano came to see: Ritsu's father.

Like a predator, Takano silently crept through the house until at last he came to the room with the Onodera patriarch inside. Entering, he came up behind and slightly to the side of the unsuspecting man.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable, Onodera."

The older man jumped at the unexpected guest before shouting in surprise,

"Takano-san! What on earth are you doing here!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, well you see, there was just a little chat I wanted to have with you concerning the health of one of my employees. Onodera Ritsu."

The elder gulped before replying, "And what, may I ask, is wrong with the health of my son?"

Takano's eye narrowed and the innocent act that the man was trying to pull.

"It seems that he may have gotten hurt after you stopped by to visit yesterday. Perhaps you can explain to me how this happened?"

"Ah! Ritsu was always such a clumsy child. I'm sure he simply fell!"

Takano's anger surged from the blatant lie.

"Really?" he questioned, "is that what happened? He must have fallen hard to get all of those bruises, and around his neck too."

"Well, what can I say? I've tried to protect him but you can't save the child from his own foolishness!" Onodera chuckled, unknowingly dooming his own fate.

Suddenly, Takano shot forward like an arrow release from a bow and gripped his hands tightly around the elder Onodera's neck.

"Save him from his own foolishness?! Save him from YOU you mean! You pathetic old man! How dare you harm your own child!" Takano screamed into the elder's face while tightening his grip.

"H-how dare you!" Onodera spluttered around gasping for breath, "I w-would never.."

"Save your lies!" Takano hissed, "I saw what you did and I saw the marks that you've left on his body!"

Face contorting into one of rage, Onodera shoved Takano away from himself before rising to his feet.

"That brat deserves what he received! Never! NEVER did he do ANYTHING right! Pathetic and useless!"

Takano sprang forward again and knocked the older man off his feet and onto the ground. Placing his knee over the others neck, he slowly began to apply his weight, effectively cutting off all oxygen.

"Pathetic?! Ritsu has always and will always be a better man than you! He would never harm a child just to make himself feel stronger! He would never beat someone he is supposed to love!"

Takano stood then and, while the elder was still spluttering, held Onodera's arm outstretched before slamming his foot down on top of it. The bone broke with a sickening crack and Onodera screamed out in pain while rolling over to clutch at it.

"You and your wife will NEVER talk to or go anywhere near Ritsu again. Am I understood?" Takano demanded.

When all he received in reply was whimpering sobs from the older man Takano slammed his foot down on the fingers of the already mangled arm.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" He demanded again.

"Y-yes!" Onodera sobbed out.

"Good." Takano kicked harshly into Onodera's side before turning on his heel to leave the room. At the door, he paused,

"Oh, and one more thing. Onodera? If anyone asks you what happened here today.." Takano smirked, "tell them you fell."

Takano left the room then and closed the door on the sobbing man still clutching his arm on the floor. When Takano reached the front he was met by the butler who was just returning from his "errands".

"And how was your visit with the master, Takano-san?"

"It went quite well," he replied, "however, Onodera-san is quite tired from our business. You might wish to give him a moment of rest before you go to him."

The butler smiled knowingly, "Of course, Takano-san. Thank you for your visit."

With that, Takano walked to his car and returned home.

-Meanwhile, back at the apartment...-

Ritsu woke up slowly, trying to remember where he was. When he did, he blushed and started to hide his face before he suddenly realized there was no one to hide it from. Around him the bed felt cold and he couldn't hear anyone else in the small apartment. Opening his eyes fully, he looked around and realized he couldn't see anyone else either.

_Takano left. He left. I'M ALONE. He...he finally decided I'm too much work, too damaged. Of course he left. I'm worthless..no one would want to be with me. No one would love me._

Ritsu started sobbing as his thoughts continued to spiral downward. Shakily, he got up from the bed and winced when he tried to straighten. With slow movements he finally made it to his clothes on the floor and started dressing. If Takano didn't want him, he wasn't going to stay here any longer. He'd go away, for good this time.

Ritsu finished dressing, albeit painfully, and made his way to the front door. With one last look around, he opened it and left.

_I-I need..I need to get out of here._ Ritsu thought miserably as he opened his own apartment's door. Ritsu silently cursed fate that he had to be that stupid bastards neighbor.

Walking straight to is room, Ritsu was going to simply pack and get out but remembered suddenly that he was still covered in the...evidence of his and Takano's last encounter.

_I have to get rid of this feeling...just a quick shower and I'm gone. Then I'll never have to see him...ever again._

Ritsu packed up the things he would take with and placed the bag on top of his bed before walking to the bathroom and undressing. Stepping into the shower, Ritsu's tense muscles began to relax and he began to feel a gaping emptiness where his feelings for Takano used to belong. As the water poured down on him, it seemed to wash away every bit of the pain and love that Ritsu had for the other man, leaving instead a numb sensation.

Ritsu closed his eyes as a final tear fell.

_Never again. I would rather feel empty for the rest of my life than feel this pain. Goodbye Takano-san._


End file.
